


Crashing the Hale Family Reunion

by Kappy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Reunions, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, past Kate/Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappy/pseuds/Kappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles picks up a stranger's phone, he accidentally gets invited to their family reunion because he's mistaken for their boyfriend.<br/>You know who that stranger is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently vacationing at a place that gets wifi in only one spot so I decided to fill my time with writing. I'm here for 3 more days and should finish this fic before I go home. Expect 1 to 2 chapters a day until then.

“You think you can just walk away from me?!” Kate was screaming. She was crowding Derek as he tried to throw his clothes into a duffle bag. He didn’t have much here, but he didn’t trust Kate to not destroy whatever he left while he was gone.

Her arms were constantly getting in his way, her trying to push her way in between him and the dresser he was grabbing things from. He’d been packing for what seemed like forever but there were few clothes that actually made their way into his bag with Kate grabbing things from him. Eventually Derek decided he didn’t care about the few shirts he had here and grabbed the almost empty bag.

“Kate, I told you I am leaving. For god’s sake I caught you in bed with your boss! How could you think I would stay with you after that?” The dark haired man was heading for the apartment’s door, still dodging his ex-girlfriends attempts to stop him.

“Oh please, that was just a fling, it wasn’t serious! I always come back to you baby!” She seemed to finally get her was serious, turning desperate to keep him there instead of thinking he was joking.

“Except for those nights you don’t, you mean? Because there were plenty of nights when you had a last minute project and had to pull an all-nighter?  Or those ‘business trips’?” Kate just rolled her eyes, like wanting your partner to be monogamous was huge burden. Derek just shook his head and shouldered his way past her and through the door.

…

Stiles was sitting at a table in his local Starbucks, sipping his large latte with his laptop on that table in front of him. He was waiting for Scott to show, but the other boy was already 20 minutes late. He looked at his phone again, hoping there was at least a text explaining that his friend was caught up at work or some other excuse as to why he couldn’t show up. But there was none.

He sighed and focused his laptop, figuring if his friend wasn’t going to show up he may as well as get some work done. He was a senior in college, and as such had lots of assignments and exams. The most urgent one was a paper due in two days.

Stiles was a good way through his research when the door opened and a person that looked like they were sculpted by gods walked in. Even his scowling face could mask just what a perfect face he had. He had a bag that looked like it had… boxers caught in the zipper? The man went to order a coffee and had to dig around his bag for his wallet, removing his phone and setting it on the counter in the process.

He ordered and paid, moving to the waiting area while his order was filled, but seemed to forget his phone. As soon as his hand gripped his cup he bolted out the door before Stiles could say anything.

As there were no other people waiting, the barista went to the back for something. The brown eyed boy got up to retrieve the phone, hoping the contact were labeled with family relations or even had the beautiful email or address.

Luckily the phone wasn’t locked, but it did show about 20 notifications for calls and texts from a contact labeled “Kate”. There were previews of the texts, and they all were filled with curses that made even Stiles cringe. Whoever this guy was, he better avoid this Kate.

When he went back to his table, he felt the phone go off. He looked at the caller idea, glad it was labelled “Mom” instead of “Kate”. He hoped the guy’s mother would be able to help him find the guy. He pressed green answer button and brought it up to his eye, but before he could say anything the other person started talking.

“Derek! I’m actually surprised you answered. Laura told me you’ve been avoiding her calls, but you know the reunion is coming up and we need your flight information. You’re still bringing your partner right? We’ve reserved the room at the hotel for two and told the caterer.”

“Ma’am, uh sorry but this isn’t Der-” Before Stiles could even finish her sons name, she interrupted.

“Oh dear! You must be Derek’s partner! Unfortunately Derek hasn’t told me much about you, but we’ll have time for that at the reunion. Ask Derek to call me ok? And tell him that if he was worried about you being a boy, he shouldn’t have worried! He should know we would accept whoever he loves. I have to go now, I’ll see you soon!”

There was a click and the line went quite.

Oh boy did Stiles get the feeling he just ruined this Derek’s family reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will get Stiles side of the events mentioned tomorrow.

Derek made it home before he realized his phone wasn’t in his bag. He cursed, but figured it had been left at Kate’s then it was probably already broken into a million pieces.

How had this gone so wrong? They’d been together for almost a year and everything seemed to be going great. Well… looking back maybe not great but Derek knew hindsight was 20/20.

Derek met Kate a year ago, and she pursued him for almost two months before they went out. Derek had been 23 and had been feeling bored with the immature actions of people his age. When his friends would ask if he wanted to go to a club, he would but he could never get into the casual hookups. He was ready for something more settled and long term and then there was Kate. She had been 29, which is why Derek didn’t accept her offers of dates right away.

He knew people would judge but she really was what he thought he wanted. So they went out, and she seemed like she was the perfect woman for him. Though maybe she was just making herself into someone he would want. Kate had been almost two perfect, but new love had blinded Derek.

Now, 10 months later the man knew better. After a few months of dating Kate lost interest in the hobbies she claimed to have in common with Derek. She would stay out late or go on last minute business trips with little to no notice. When he had accompanied her to her company Christmas party a few months ago her boss had been a little touchy with her, but she told Derek that’s just how he was. It made Derek uncomfortable but if Kate was fine with it and it never went further he figured he didn’t have any right to step in. He felt very stupid now.

What was worse was that he was more upset about being deceived than actually not being with Kate anymore. In fact, the dark haired man could barely remember what attracted him to Kate in the first place. Sure she was beautiful but after the first 5 months she changed, stopped being attentive or even showing interest in sex. He’d put so much of himself into the relationship, time not to mention money.  

Which, for all he knew could have been her motive to date him in the first place. His family was well known in certain circles, and those circles knew they were old money. Even all the way in New York while most of his family still lived in Beacon Hills, they were known. His mother, Talia Hale, was a psychologist that was often called into the FBI to consult. His father, Stephen Hale, was a lawyer in Sacramento about an hour away from Beacon Hills. Both his parents come from money, but his father’s family the Hales could be tracked back to several historical politicians.

Derek found him trying to tally up all the presents he had given the blonde woman, and winced. It was much more than his family would like to know he spent on a girlfriend. But he’d stepped up the gifts in the last few months, thinking they would stop Kate from being so distant. She’d never become the girl he dated in the beginning but she would always show just how _appreciative_ she was of each gift.

But now that was all over and Derek doubted he’d get any of the jewelry back, and there was no way to get vacations or extravagant dates back.

At least he could sulk in piece for a week for his hurt pride and move on. It’s not like Kate had introduced him to any of her friends and hadn’t wanted to be introduced to any of his, which should have been a sign. This gives him no messy dividing of the friends and or disappointed par-

“Shit.” Derek had promised his mom he would bring his partner to their family reunion. He had put off telling her that he was dating until she started mentioning setting him up at the reunion.

Kate had resisted the idea of going to Beacon Hills but Derek always assumed he would be able to convince her before the reunion in two weeks. Now he had to show up alone and deal with his multiple older female relatives trying to set him up their neighbor’s granddaughters and nieces.

How was he going to get out of this? Five whole days of “How about you have dinner at my house, my neighbor’s granddaughter just so happens to also be visiting!” and “Why don’t you take this phone number, I know this young woman and she’s perfect for you!”

This had started when he was a senior in high school. And it wasn’t even all from his family, the people of Beacon Hills knew what his family was worth and figured their daughters could do worse. This was a factor in Derek deciding to go to university on the other side of the county.

Luckily one of the only female family member he could stand was also living in New York, his older sister Laura. She got the same treatment from their relatives and the town and followed him out here to attend law school when he was in his second year of university. She’s since graduated, passed the bar, and become an associate at a top law firm. She was now a third year associate and was so busy they could usually only meet up a couple times a year. Which is how he got away with not telling her about Kate.

Speaking of Laura, he heard a key working the lock he had locked behind him when he came in. Seeing as Kate never got a key, the only other person it could be was his older sister. Derek busied himself with grabbing a soda for both of them from the fridge while she let herself in.

“Hey bro, I had an interesting conversation today.” Derek frowned, having no idea what she could be referring to. She didn’t know Kate, and that was the only interesting thing that had happened to him in weeks. He hadn’t talked to their mother so…

“Did you happen to lose your phone?”

“How the, how could you know that? I only lost it earlier today!” Unless his sister had developed psychic powers in the last few months there was no way she could know that.

“Well, some guy found it and apparently my contact in your phone is ‘The Less Annoying Sister’? So he called and luckily caught me right after work so I could come and tell you. Said he would be at the same coffee shop where you left it earlier today all tomorrow and you could pick it up anytime.”

Well wasn’t that convenient? Finally something was looking up. And his phone wasn’t in danger of being smashed and some good samaritan found it and actually wanted to return it.

“That’s good, I’ll go tomorrow after I get off work. Did you want to get dinner?”

Derek and Laura went out to a local Mexican place while the younger sibling hoped he would get his phone back without too much fuss.

 

 


End file.
